


Love and Hard Work

by Soapnanny



Category: Big Brother - Fandom, Frankie Grande - Fandom, Zach Rance and Frankie grande, zach Rance - Fandom, zankie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapnanny/pseuds/Soapnanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a break up and hurt feelings will they fix things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hard Work

LOVE AND HARD WORK

Thursday, March 26 10:37 pm

Zach was just getting into bed after an emotional day of his head and heart fighting one another when his phone buzzed..

Call back number: Frankie   
Why the hell wouldn't you come to the concert on Saturday? 

Oh shit. Dammit twitter!! Why did my fans have to tell Frankie, Zach thought. 

He'd been hoping Saturday would come and go without Frankie even thinking about him. Besides, it's worked for the last month or so. His life would be a lot less complicated if he went to the music festival with his friends and loved Frankie from afar. 

Call back number: Zach   
What do you mean? Why would I go? You didn't invite me....???? 

Call back number: Frankie  
Invite you?? Are you fucking kidding me? I've been waiting to see you for weeks! You leave in the middle of the night and all of a sudden you don't live in New York anymore!   
Whatever, I don't even care. Have fun at your music festival with your body guards.

Call back number: Zach  
First of all, It wasn't the middle of the night... you just hadn't come home yet. You were out with your many admirers.   
Secondly, That's what happens when someone dumps you and then expects you to still wait around to see if they'd throw you a charity concert ticket. 

Call back number: Frankie  
Fuck off, Zach. I would never dump you. You decided I wasn't worth it. I've never been enough for you. I just wanted to see you.

Call back number: Zach  
I wanted to see you too, every day for the last two months....but you made it clear that you don't need me anymore. Why would I stick around to watch you have the time of your life and not share it with me.

Zach was hoping he would leave it at that. The conversation already had him lying in the bed of his childhood home, with tears rolling down his face. He loved this man, with every fiber of his being. He just didn't understand how they could make it work, so the best thing to do was to quit now and try to save themselves.

 

Call back number: Frankie  
That's not true. I love you.

Call back number: Zach  
I gotta go, have fun in Miami Frankie.

Friday March 27th 2:34 am

Zach couldn't go to sleep after he got Frankie on his mind again. He couldn't help but feel that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.   
He wasn't sure what to do about Saturday but he knew that he didn't want to be in a Hetero based night club with his highschool buddies tomorrow night. Golfing with Pizzle then maybe dinner and a movie sounded perfect.

Call back number: Zach  
Hey bro, I'm not really feeling goin' out tomorrow night. I'll see ya Saturday tho. That bass be pumpin!!!

Call back number: Logan  
Don't try to fool me, Rance.  
That fairy is in town and you wanna see him. Gross.

Call back number: Zach  
Really Logan?? What the fuck dude.. That was uncalled for. I know you don't like him, but he's not going anywhere. So get over it.

Call back number: Logan   
You're delusional. He's not waiting for you. See ya Saturday, douchebag.

Zach had been back in Florida for almost two months now. He had been spending the days playing in boats and golfing with his friends then he would end up sending videos of all sorts to his fans. However, the ache of heart break never went away.   
He knew he shouldn't have left New York, but he knew that if anyone was going to take him coming out seriously....he had to tell his family and friends before anyone else. 

Friday March 27th 3:35am

@FrankieJGrande  
MY SISTER SLAAAAAYS!!!! Thank you Orlando!! We love you! 

@Arianagrande thank you Orlando!!! Love you babies!!! Can't wait to see my love @ranceypants on Saturday night in MIAMI!!! [emojis]

Call back number: Frankie  
What the fuck are you doing!?!?!? He's not coming!!! Oh my god Ariana. What did you just do!!! 

Call back number: Ariana  
Just relax.. He can't say no to me. You need to see the love of your life and I am helping you. But YOU need to fix this. You understand me?

Call back number: Frankie  
Thank you my goddess....

Friday March 27th 8:45am

Zach finally got to sleep around 4am so he was still half asleep when he opened his twitter and saw the tweet for Ari. Oh crap. How would he say no to his favorite girl in the world. His time with Frankie had really given him the opportunity to see just how amazing Ariana was. Her family and friends meant everything to her and she'd do anything to make them happy....just like her brother. 

@ranceypants @arianagrande I wish I could see you!!!! I know you will werk it!!

Hoping that would make her back down, he flinched when his phone buzzed again.

@arianagrande @ranceypants See you tomorrow, baby! Tell Pizzle his backstage pass is waiting! 

Oh my god. She knows I can't say no to Pizzle. That perfect little shit was totally trying to get him and frankie together again and Zach couldn't help but love her even more.

Call back number: Zach  
Ariana, I can't come. Frankie doesn't want me there and it would be so awkward. I appreciate you so much tho! 

Call back number: Ariana  
You're coming! You guys need to fix this. You're the cutest ever and this isn't right. Don't let me down, boo! See you backstage. Your passes will be at will call. *MUAH*

At that moment. Zach had a new found hope. Maybe they could fix this. It wouldn't be easy, they had a lot of insecurities but maybe. Just maybe. 

Call back number: Zach  
Fuck. Your sister won't let me say no. Why is she doing this to us? It's obvious we're not good for each other.

Call back number: Frankie  
You know that isn't true. We belong together Zach, we just need to get out of our way. Move back to New York, Zach. Please.

Call back number: Zach  
Hahahahaha. Riiiight! Like that worked out so well the first time.

Call back number: Frankie  
You were perfect. I was an ass Zach, I know that. Please come back. I won't push you to go public.

Call back number: Zach  
I came out, you idiot! I came out for YOU!! I knew that was most of our problems so I needed to make it right. But after I did it, you were nowhere to be found! Just because I came back to Florida didn't mean I didn't want to be with you but I wasn't enough for you! We could have made it this be celebration but no, you were busy. Leaving for three weeks to frolick all over the damn country with half naked guys. 

Call back number: Frankie  
You just left! I was there, every night in bed with you, having you fuck my brains out and then you just left. There was never a reason to be jealous. My heart is yours.

Call back number: Zach  
Just hookup with Doug and be happy.

@FrankieJGrande It's too early for heartfelt confessions....but I can't help it!!! I'm SOOO excited to see my one and only tomorrow!!!!! #ZankieAF 

Call back number: Zach  
Really? Not cool.

Call back number: Frankie  
I love you. You make my world whole. I won't give up on this.  
Btw, Doug isn't my type.

Call back number: Zach  
How will I trust you? I can't. You say one thing one day, and act like I don't matter the next.

Call back number: Frankie  
Welcome to my fucking world Zach! But you're out now! Our lives would be so different together now. I can finally tell everyone that you're mine! 

Call back number: Zach  
Frankiiiiie, you're making this so much harder than it should be. I know you love me, I do. You're life is just so different now.

Zach knew his reserve was crumbling. Damn this love thing. He really needed to work on this staying mad at frankie but he couldn't. He didn't feel appreciated with Frankie sometimes, and it was starting to eat away at him. The sex was always incredible, like mind blowing. However the next morning Frankie would be out the door and Zach would be left at the apartment with nothing to do. But still, his heart belonged to Frankie. 

Call back number: Frankie  
I never dumped you. I said I couldn't handle hiding anymore, you're out now. We're getting married and having babies. Tomorrow.

Call back number: Zach   
We can't magically be all better, Frankie. 

Call back number: Frankie  
I'm here three more days, it can happen. If you really want it to, we can make it work. There's no other option as far as I'm concerned!   
Come over to Nonna's today????

Nonna... Zach missed her so much! She always seemed to make everything better. Everything was simple with her. You loved somebody? You stay with them. Somebody messes with your family? You have them pushed out of the country.. You don't mess with Nonna's family!

Call back number: Zach  
I'll let you know. Maybe.

This was a big gamble. Did Zach really want to risk his pride and emotional sanity to try to make it work with Frankie again? The answer would always be yes. He needed this man to breathe. 

Call back number: Frankie   
See you soon baby! 

Friday March 27th 5:37pm

When Zach pulled up to Nonna's huge house, he was filled with nervous anticipation. He needed to not make a big deal of seeing Frankie.

Nonna answered the door with a giant smile on her face and embraced Zach, letting him melt into her like he had missed doing. When they walked into the family room, Frankie was watching tv and turned his head to meet Zach's gaze. There it was. The electricity they both feel when they're in the same room.

Frankie got up off the couch and simply took Zach's hand, pulling him into the kitchen and pushing him against the wall. Zach stood there staring into the fierce eyes of his love before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Frankie's. A tear escaped Frankiensbeye while their lips melted against eachother. They needed one another and they both knew it.   
He knew their problems wouldn't just vanish...they needed to work on them, but this was a start.   
Zach pulled his phone out of his pocket and kissed Frankie's cheek while pressing the camera button.

@ranceypants I've missed this face. [Picture] I love you @frankieJGrande [emojis]

@frankiejGrande @ranceypants Always my love! I'm never letting go again! I love you!!! 

They knew Twitter was going to explode and Zach felt like that was a big step in the right direction. He hadn't been with Frankie since coming out and this picture would speak a million words that people have been waiting for.

After a great meal and amazing conversation, Zach knew he made the right decision in trying to persue things with the love of his life.

Zach leaned over and gave Nonna a big hug and kiss on the cheek, after posting a selfie with him and the matriarch Grande woman as well. 

"Thank you for dinner, Nonna. I love it here so much!"

"Of course sweet boy, just remember this thing called love is a lot of work. Go give my sunshine something to smile about, please."

Nonna then walks out of the kitchen and upstairs without another word. Zach is left with Frankie and the smile on his own face. He loved this man and together they could make it work, this he knew!


End file.
